Falling for the target
by espadaforever
Summary: Soi fung is given a new mission but what happens when she falls in love with her target
1. The new mission

I don't own bleach if I did Ulqiorra, Stark, and Gin would be alive.

Chapter 1. a new mission

Power, stealth, efficiency, and speed, these were what squad two was built on. There Captain was the embodiment of these things. It was because of this she would be sent on a new mission from the Soutaicho. She was to observe the friends of the ryoka Ichigo Kurosaki. The Soutaicho believed that others would arise similar to Chad and Orihime, but these new people might become permanent soldiers. They would follow his orders, not follow their friend wherever he went. While Soi fung was away she placed her third and fourth seat in charge. She would never trust her lazy lieutenant to run the squad; he would probably piss everyone of and get killed. Although she wanted to do it herself, if he did she would have to explain to his rich family how their son had died. Despite the fact she hated her lieutenant, she loathed his family far more. Surprisingly her only target would be a good friend of Kurosaki. The targets name was Keigo Asano. unknown to Soi-fung Captain Kurashochi won a bet and was now in control of the squad 2, fortunately not the stealth force.

**Hoped you liked it. the chapters will be getting longer as my fan base grows for no 2 reviews and the next chapter will be longer thanks. **

**P.S. before I uploaded this I checked and I Am the first one to ever write a story about these two yay for me. This is espadaforever saying goodnight. **


	2. meeting the enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach if I did we would have started back up already, Gin Stark and Ulqiorra would be alive. Most importantly someone would've had a kiss scene. i Do own the story and thing i create

Chapter 2 Meeting the enemy

It's a beautiful day isn't Ichigo. Keigo had become more mature after the death of Azien. Although Keigo didn't fight Azien, he felt his power. Since that day he hadn't been his usual self, always making jokes. Now he rarely talks and when he does it revolves around good weather. The school bell rang as Keigo made his way inside to his class to see a girl standing in the front. Inside Keigo's mind perverted thoughts began to form for the first time in months while all he could do was say "Beautiful" while he stared at her figure. This comment chough the woman off-guard. The woman was about 5'4, with short black hair and skin that was just on the tan side while a little pale at the same time. He took his seat while the teacher asked her to say her name. The fact another exchange student was in his class didn't surprise him, there had been so many it became normal. She was about to say her name when Ichigo and Rukia fanited as they saw her. After twenty minutes and a few slaps to the face the two woke up while the woman still stood in front of the class. When the class was seated the teacher signaled for her to continue. Then the women said her name was Soi fung, as the class looked at her storm grey eyes that made everyone tense in fear minus a few. After she was finished, A horny student from across the hall saw Soi fung and flung himself at her. He was meet with a foot to the face and was thrown out the window of the classroom that was three stores up. A few minutes later Soi fung was asked by every sports instructor would had seen the student get thrown to sign up on their sport. She refused them all until Tatsuki came with the offer of martial arts. Unfortunately for the karate team, they had no idea what they'd gotten themselves into.

The day seemed to go fast for Soi fung until she got to P.E., where after what for her was be a light warm up. The entire class aside from Tatsuki and herself, were in a word exhausted. The rest of the day went by quickly for Soi fung, only caching slight information on Keigo from other class members. She made her way to her apartment as she thought of what report to give. Keigo's kind 'a cute she thought aloud. She realized what she had just said and beat the thought from her mind. She was a captain she told herself I need to focus. Note to self, thank Kisuke for the growth serum.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Soul Society.

Captain Kenpachi report said the ancient being in the chair. The weakling have all risen above fifteenth sweat, pathetic. Good said old man Yama, maybe Soi fung won't kill us for want we did. All the captains at the meeting said a small prayer that, that was true.

Hey sorry to my one and only follower. I was trying to get the new chapter up and it would not work, so i apologize.


	3. Date and Dark Keigo

Me: I own the surprises I make and the people although I don't think I will make people for this one. Right I own the STORY that's it

Keigo: Can we get this over with I want to go home and sulk like normal

Me: No you will enjoy this story or I will make you in to the most retarded person on the world

Keigo: Well when you put it like that I will do disclaimer. Espadaforever does not own bleach.

regular talking _talking in one's head _

Chapter 3 A Date and Dark Keigo

Souticahio I have successfully integrated into the school and have joined the martial arts club so my skills don't dull. _Although if they were more powerful, I wouldn't __have to lower my power to were they wouldn't notice me. _Soi fung typed her report in the middle of the night. The school day had gone as predicted with nothing happening. After a quick weapons check she when to sleep. Soi fung woke up the next morning to the sound of tapping on her apartment door because unlike most she refused to stay at Kurosaki's house. From the few missions she'd had in the world of the living, she often prefered apartments, they were small organized and had enough extra space for all of her weapons. When she got up to the sound of knocking on the door, she put on her uniform for school and she opened up the door to see Chad in his school uniform. Thankfully Chad was a very patient person, _he was quiet powerful for a reoka and if he became fast enough he would be perfect for lieutenant for squad two_. Soi fung would ask him about him later when he said "We better get going or we'll be late". She immediately knew what he was talking about and started to exit her apartment. Locking the door behind her they headed of to school. Soi fung had one thing in her mind. _How to get Keigo's trust?_ Soi fung had strict order to learn everything about her target at any cost. She had already known the third and fifth seat of squad eleven had stay at Keigo's house. _So he doesn't have a problem setting up a room without notice,_ she stated in her mind while she and chad waked in the school grounds. The two went then parted and as Soi fung walked toward the female locker rooms she saw Keigo laying on the ground with blood coming out of his nose and cheek. Keigo had been waiting outside that morning for something to get his mind of a sertine new women. He had about twenty minutes before school started so he had time to kill when a group of thugs came and tried to convince the younger less experienced girls to come and "have fun" with them. Seing as Chad and Ichigo where no were in sight he Decided he would be the one to stand up for the girls. He was successful although he go knocked out after taking out three of the seven members. After he had made his stand the girls, they decided to join up, growed some boobs and drove off the thugs. The accomplished this but forgot about the person who stood up for them in the first place. So Keigo was left in the same spot for at lest half and hour before Soi fung found him. Everyone who happened to Keigo laying face down thought he was a thug member and left him and when Soi fung passed by him she decided to do something out of character, she carried him to the nurse's office on the frist floor. The nurse asked her how it happened and she replied with a shrug. The nurse was given a blank stare when she told Soi fung she should go back to class. He wook up later having no idea where he was. All he saw was a picture of perfection as he pasted out. Dame Soi fing said aloud she was hopping to get information.

* * *

Keigo's POV

_Ohh. My head what happened?_ Are you awake? _That voice so soft yet powerful; who's voice is it?_ Can you remember anything? The last thing i remember was fighting some thugs that were trying to tack advantage of the girl's freshmen volleyball team then a girl. What girl can you describe her? She was perfect in just about everyway. She was pale skinned, had short black hair and grey eyes that could kill. Not to mention that amazing body of her's. Keigo sad while becoming conscious he open his eyes he saw the vary women who he just described. Her grey eyes that normaly held anger in them were filled with confusion and shock, her mouth was opening and closing every few seconds. _She looks like she wants to ask a qeustion._

_normal POV_

* * *

You look like you want to ask me something. Keigo said as Soi fung regained her composer she asked a qeustion he didn't expect. "Where do you live" After stoping himself from looking like an idot in front of the perfect girl he told her and then asked "Why". Becuase she said with a small curve to her lips, i coming home with you. Soi fung had strict orders learn everything about the enemy at any cost. She had already known that squad eleven's third and fifth seat stay at his house but the fiftyh seat isn't in the World of the Living. Witch means i can get information on Keigo from him. While Soi fung Was lost in her thoughts keigo was lost in his. Keigo kept thinking about one thing. _Am I dead he thought, did that fight this morning break some major vein and i died? There is the sexiest woman in existence walking home with me!_ Then he got the idea that if he was dead than this goddess was his! He already knew she was from the soul society because Ichigo and Rukai fainted when they saw her. In order to test out his theory he wrapped his arm around her waist while she was lost in thought. They soon had arrived at Keigo's apartment. Keigo and Soi fung walked though the door to see Ikkaku Materderama and Keigo's sister having sex! The two had been too lost in thought to her the now very clear soon of moans of pleasure. They look away from the two lovers and proceeded to puke over the railing at the horror they had witnessed. We'll to them it was horror to Ikkaku it was better than fighting a strong opponent. As two hot and sweaty lovers got dressed they notice the door open and a note taped to it. He then did what anyone would do, assume the worst. As Ikkaku opened the note, scared that he would be killed at any moment, he read.

Dear 3rd seat Materderama

The next time you decide to do such a thing get a room, not the floor in front of the door. Keigo and i will be at my apartment due to what we have seen. If I walk in on that again, I will cut off your valuables and feed them to a hollow.- Soi fung

P.S. If I she you again I will kill you. - Sincerely Keigo

Ikkaku had been scared shitless a few times in his life. When he had to spare with Unahana as a punishment, when his best friend tried to turn him gay as a joke. As well as the time Kenpachi thought he had lost Yachiru in the world of the living. Although he didn't know why, but what Keigo said scared him. Then there was Captain Soi fung,_ would she turn me in or just kill me and be done with it _Ikkaku thought as the notes promises sank in. Although he was positive that Keigo couldn't kill him, it was darkest thing the two had ever heard from him as chill went up his and his lovers spines. The two decided that if they were caught they might as well enjoy it some more as they went to have some more fun. Soi fung on the other hand was impressed by the darkness in his words and while Ikkaku and his girl were reading, Soi fung had asked Keigo out on a date to which he replied YES! I will pick you up after school as he started to exit her apartment. No need Soi fung replied, your staying here. WHAT! Keigo yelled as the blood threatened to run again. It's not up for discussion, Chads down the hall if you need anything. _Who ever said i was going to argue _as he layed down on the couch that was prepared. Keigo popped in his earphone and listened to one of his favorite songs She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) by David Guetta as he drifted off into sleep. While Soi fung began to dream an image of lightning crossed over for a moment, before she slept peacefully as she thought of past assassinations.

**Me note: OK people thank you for your replies and for those who are interested the reason I got Ikkaku into trouble with Unahana was because he had accidentally tore the Head Captains coat. Now review subscribe and all the other things you want. And for the next Chapter the title will be the Dinner and Drinks, yes Sake lots of Sake. And the fist chapter to reach 1600+ words although it's after a major revising. Sooooo...next ch will be in a few hours after I get all the revising done for 1,2 &3. **


	4. the Dinner

HEEEELLLLLOOOOO all my loyal readers and thank you Alpha and Pit. I know i have made you all wait long, well no longer! here is the fourth chapter The Dinner Harribel would you do the disclaimer? Ho and ladys don't hate me i know the style isn't correct but just go with it.

Harribel: very well. Espadtaforever does not own bleach only the story's he creates.

Ch 4 the Dinner

After school had ended Keigo had been clam, until he saw Soi fung walking though the exit to the girls lockers. She was wearing a knee length black dress with a yellow top, grey shoes and a hair pin in the shape of a wasp. He quickly looked away as he tried to clam him self. I'm gonna be ok, you've gone on dates before, not many be still get it together he told himself. His attention was back on Soi fung when she asked " What do you think"? to which he replayed by running around in circles jumping for joy at the fact of who he was with at the time. This however was no how Soi fung saw things and soon Keigo felt like the devil himself was staring into his soul. Unfortunately for Keigo it was not the devil it was a pissed off Soi fung although she wasn't letting most of her anger show. From there on Keigo didn't say a word as they made there way to the restaurant because even Keigo in a happy mood knew not to act out like that around his girl. We better get going the weatherman said there was going to be a thunder-storm, Keigo nodded in replied

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated, the waiter asked for their order after a few minutes and Keigo ordered a salad and 8 oz steak with red peppers, while Soi fing had a Fully loaded baked potato with noodles on the side. When Keigo asked for green tea for him self he couldn't ask Soi fung what she wanted as she received 2 bottles of saké and one of green tea from gentlemen from around the room. Thinking the sake would clam down her nerves she downed the sake bottles, receiving gasps from the men, then as if nothing happened she pored herself a few cups of green tea and drank calmly awaiting her order. the men were surprised but Suzumebachi was practly speechless "What's with you, you've never done this before" as waiter brought more bottles the men had ordered her as Keigo quietly ate his steak and salad. _Shut up you I need to keep this gigi functioning and to do that I must have food and drink._ Well ok miss snippy but don't say i didn't warn you. _What do you mean?_ you"ll see as Soi fungs attention was brought back to her soundings. While she was speaking with Suzumebachi her body had continued to down bottle after bottle of sake. Keigo had long sence finished his meal as three waiters went back and forth to the cellar and to the men ordering the bottles. All the men in women in the restaurant including Keigo watched in awa as Soi fung had downed her fifteenth bottle. As she regained control over her body she stopped drinking and caused a strange gasps from some of the customers. A moment pasted, then another until she unconsciously chugged down the last bottle at the table. She then told the waiter check please. After Keigo payed for dinner and the 'little show' Soi fung had unconsciously put on, Keigo and a now very drunk Capitan exited the restaurant. He led Soi fung down the street holding her arm while she wobbled. You can't walk let me carry you said Keigo "No chance in hell" was the reply before Keigo suddenly turned Soi fung and picked her up bridle style. Soi fung was never one to sit on the side lines and watch but before she could say anything she was already in his stong arms. It's alright, you can barely walk and i don't want you hurting yourself, Soi fung was about to protest, she was going to show him that the Captain of Squad Two and leader of the stealth force would not get hurt, but would be the one giving pain and lots of it. Before Keigo told her to look at him the predicted thunderstorm sounding off in the distance. Soi fung fell out of conscienceness and didn't realise she was in the world of the living anymore. All she could know about what was happening was the thought that stayed in her mind _So sleepy so comfy _before she completely fell asleep as Keigo heard HEY from above. Standing on the roof of the building was Iukaku in his uniform as he jumped down landing right next to him with a puzzled look on his face. Here take her to Chads he knows where her apartment is ok, Keigo said in a serous voice. He then handed her over to Iukaku once she was in his arms she began to move a little. She's cold here as Keigo took of his shirt reveling a body to rival Grimmjow's as he wrapped it around her and starting to walk away. What about you Iukaku asked I'm just going for a walk. With that Keigo walk down the street about ten feet before walking into an alway. There was a fire escape and when he reached the top he walked over to the ledge and got on his stomach. He put his arm down the side grabbing at some misshapened bricks which were revealed to be a lawn chair painted to be disguised so it wouldn't be taken down. He set up the chair with his hands behind his head. Keigo remained there for twenty minutes watching the storm roll in before it suddenly started to shot lightning and deep powerful rumbles of thunder were heard. As he was getting up to leave He was struck by a massive lightning bolt, Then he was gone no dust, no ash just a huge burn mark where he stood was all the evidence that he was ever there. Keigo Asano was gone!

**Thank you everyone now I hope that won't make you leave the story before it's complete thank's and if you could it would be great if you reviewed. This Espataforever saying goodnight. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Awakening and the return

**" now HEy people so... about not updating for so long I give all you fans permission to hate me. I was reading other story but a least I put out a one shot. . One final thing if you could click that shiny little box a the bottom called review that be fantasize, ever better if you say somethings so yeah ...-_-... Story TIME! **

Chapter 5 The awakening and return

A world filled with darkness surrounds him, he feels the soft but thick grass underneath as wind rages around him, it would threaten to knock him over where he not siting. He can smell the rain but none touches his skin, then he see's it, the flash, then its gone.. again and again giving him light to the darkness with deep rumbles in the seconds following. Then that's,.. it no more; even the wind dies to now but a subtle breeze. He see the grass around him is a large field that seems to turn into hills that stretch on forever, everywhere he turns until... He turns completely around and facing him in the distance is a great Palace, its walls a dark stormy grey; it reminds him of Soi fungs eyes. He walks up to the Palace and see's the gates open with torches burning and decides to walk in. As he trys to enter a bolt shoots down right where he was about to step as the fire from the torches in a way flows to the ground begins to burn a line back out to the field. Now Keigo can take a hint and walks back out to the field, the thunder seeming to have returned but less defining.

"What now" Keigo yells above the thunder and then lightning strikes right in front of him the again in the same spot. DID THAT LIGHT JUST STRIKE TWICE! Then three bolts shoot down and strike, then again in the same spot, the arcs of power carried by the bolts is felt by Keigo. The thunder returning but only slightly Keigo starts to pray to the Gods not to kill him and to make it stop. As he reacts his mind for which God to plea to he thinks of the perfect one in this situation. I know I will pray to the God of thunder,: Raijin.. Please help me.. have mer- ... he stooped as the lightning was all around him but it thunder was now but a low rumble. Suddenly an enormous voice spoke out " _REMEMBER, REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE_.." with enormous power. What.. whats is this".._MASTER_." Now you must remember "Anata ga mōichido anata no chikara o mezame sase, kaminari no rūru sora kika sete dare ga oboete iru" Awaken the storm within you.

Meanwhile

* * *

Hey Urahara I need your help... Captain Soi fungs got a huge hangover and she hasn't woken up.

2 days later

What do we do then Urahara. Well theres only one thing we can do, and that's wait for Soi fungs hangover to pass and then I tell her. "Wait really Ikkaku replied.. I thought you were going to get me to do it. Well to be honest I was

OK then what stopped you from just letting me tell her.. Well While Soi fung was out and I ran the test to see how long the hangover would last i noticed something strange. How strange we talkin it can be that bad give me level then strange. Lets see this would be about Mayuri level strange

What.. what is it asked Renji knowing anything that has to do the twelve division caption is something you do not want. Well her limbic system has been active specifically the Amygdala,Hippocampus,Cingulate Gyrusand the Ventral Tegmental Area have all started to become active while the dopamine is having trouble as well as the Hypothalamus but not as much.

...-_- ... umm Urahara...:)... yes... In english please.. oohh..ok well...

Hormones. HUuummm what. That's right Captain Soi fungs hormones have been active and according to the chart if the first time in one hundred years. But Lady Yoruichi returned to her a short time ago so that's impossible. You didn't let me finish its the first time in a hundred years she has had positive hormones.

In Simple English please. "Yur no fun".. says Urahara has he pulls up his signature fan, he smiles, the hormones she's having have to d- ..he was interpreted as they felt a massive spiritual pressure. WHat the hell is happening Urahara "I think the captain woke up" he replied as the pressure was lifted suddenly lifted. OK again what the hell! why isn't she in her trying to kill us. Well when i ran the test i gave her a sedative that takes effect once the person wakes up. Well what does it do? It knocks them out cold! Urahara said with a smile. Your UNBELIVABLE YOU KNOCKED HER OUT RIGHT WHEN WE NEED HER AWAKE!Oh I shouldn't be surprised you knocked me out Urahara. As the two arguing me looked at the door where a surprisingly relaxed Soi fung stood in a hospital apron. which She began to walk over to them and calmly sat down. Where am I were are my clothes and were is Keigo.

elsewhere

* * *

Hueco Mundo

I have waited al this time when will he return. Said the voice, the only feeling left in his body was sadness that his friend had not returned. "Sir" a lowly arancar said while bowing I'm listing he replied "Queen Harrbiel has called for you" hhmm very well. with that the arancar left leaving the man to his sadness and a waiting Queen.

elsewhere again

* * *

HE's waking up want will we do. We meet him see how many chains he has then we break them and he free's us all. Welcome, what is your name. Greeting he said his words dripping with hidden venom I am Sousuka, Sousuke Aizen.

**Its Aizen He's back and who are his mysterious friends. Well to find out review your comments your dislikes and who you think its is thanks. AND Remember That shiny box down there called review use it or I give Yachirue candy... NO... you would like that. BYE **


	6. Chapter 6 explanation

_**Hey quick little recap because its been so long now on to the story!**_

_**Recap**_

Hueco Mundo

I have waited all this time, when will he return. Said the voice, the only feeling left in his body was sadness that his friend had not returned. "Sir" a lowly arrancar said while bowing, I'm listing he replied "Queen Harrbiel has called for you" hhmm very well with that the arrancar left leaving the man to his sadness and a waiting Queen.

elsewhere again

* * *

HE's waking up want will we do. We meet him see how many chains he has then we break them and he free's us all. Welcome, what is your name. Greetings he said his words dripping with hidden venom I am Sousuka, Sousuke Aizen.

* * *

**Chapter 6 explanation **

_Soul_Socity_

Head Captain I have interesting news to say the least. "What is it you wish to report Captain of Squad Twelve". At the request of former Captain Shihoin I placed a monitoring device in Captain Soi Fung's Gigi, it watched spiritual pressure, heart rate, and even down to stomach contents. The device was made to have only one turn off. "Well.. Shunsui says lazily.. what is it? Sake very large amounts of Saka! So.. Kenpachi interrupted, the little brat got herself so wasted that she hasn't even woken up, making you curious as to what caused the phenomena in the brats behavior. ...He sad something smart ...and correct... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH screams Mayriu as he runs out of the captains meeting. "Sir" Nemu steeped forward, there was something else discovered by the weather monitor overlooking Karakura town. THe Head Captain nodded and She continued, Almost a week ago a small electrical storm was due to pass over. For some reason the storm has stopped and has remand over Karakura town during that time, but that is not what was troubling. The electrical storm was only expected to have a few discharges of lightning and some rain, but for a few days the storm did as expe-

"SIR ERGENT REPORT" boomed a squad two officer. What is it report. Sir he officer said bowing his head as he spoke, The target of Captain Soi fungs mission Keigo Asono as been reported to be missing by squad eleven third seat Ikkaku Madarame. "Very well" said Yamamoto,as the officer left, now knowing fully what was happening he gave the signal for Nemu to continue so the rest of the Captains could catch up. "Yes" Head Captain " the electrical storm did as expected until about two days ago when it stopped discharging suddenly. The storm appears to be storing up energy somehow, and at its current rate of growth it will have enough destructive power to destroy Karakura town in a madder of two days or less. It is recommended that every lighting type welder is sent to Karakura town immediately when the storm erupts. There is no need, now this meeting is dismissed. But head Captain Unahana pleaded if we don't do something- I said enough you are dismissed, i don't want to hear anymore about this from anyone. As the Captains were exiting,.. a portal appeared below Kenpachi as he yelled WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! Needless to say the Captains went crazy, half trying to find him, the other partying that they didn't have to deal with him(cough cough...Mayriu..cough) a few were getting as much candy a possible to distract Yarchiru hopefully. `{*o*}`

"Yes I understand it shale be done Queen Harribel. My Lord, the signs have appeared, it is time for the awakening. Finally after all this time,Grimmjow said as a smile graced his lips. Well its about time,... you've become lazy in a time of peace and waiting. Queen Harribel its time for us to go see him, are you ready. Always King Grimmjow. **There is no need I am already here **a voice proclaimed as a garganta opened he stepped out clad in black samurai armor with a symbol on the back and front. Then a portal opens up and out comes a very pissed off Kenpachi. With graceful movements the armored warrior comes to his side and says **Awaken now and Remember the storm. **The two symbols now revealed to be ageing on the front and life on the back. Kenpachi sits up slowly as if it were a great effort, he looks to his right, now the left and stands up. He looks down at his clothes and says "Lets change that a bit" a suddenly a white orb appears in his hands, he takes the orb and pushes it toward his chest then stops. The Captains uniform begins to change until the coat is a blood-red with lightning strikes at the bottom and middle until its gets to above the elbows. Then the squad symbol is replaced with the symbol for protection while the picture on the coat continues to the top and stretch to the sleeves. "I remember you" he says " thank you for returning its time isn't it. The needling warrior stands up and nods. But where are the others were they killed. "That's a little insulting not back for five minutes and you already think were dead typical of you Kenpachi" snorts Grimmjow. Kenpachi looks at them and smiles wholeheartedly. Grimmjow, Harribel its good to see you guys again. **Every one **the warrior said takeing off his helmet his white hair flowing with the breeze revealing the figure below. "We must be their for our masters return". "Agreeded" the all saying return. Lets get going Barggarn don't want to keep him waiting. Kenpachi you know what to do. "Of course just don't start the show without me"

* * *

At Urahara's

Urahara I don't care how pissed she'll be when she wakes up but we need to know what happened that night. You're right Iukaku let me go wake her up. You sit down Urahara.. I'll go wake her up said a deep male voice coming from none other than a black cat that suddenly appeared in front of them. "We'll have fun" said Urahara with a smug grin on his face, his signature fan appearing out of nowhere, while Youdichi made her way to Soi fungs room. "Wait", came Ikkaku. "Yes" she replied. We recived a message a short time ago form the Soul Soicty. " What is it that they need" she said now completely forgetting about Soifon for the moment. " Captain Kenpachi has been reported missing". "Hey there sleepy head wake up". (nothing) (-_-)... Hey little bee wake up, she said while slapping Soi fung in the face with her paw. "Five more minutes" came the replied as Youdichi transformed, fury present in her eyes and proceeded to kick her student hard in the stomach sending Soi fung hurling across the room. What the hell Urahara I"l- ..L, La, Lady Youdichi. Training room NOW! she shouted as she left. Iukaku and Urahara trying not to pass out from both the spiritual pressure and the fact they were terrified. "Lady Yodoichi what is this all about" cried out Soi fung as she entered the training grounds.

* * *

Hey Shuren what that lamp tell you, is he strong enough to get us out of here. The Lamp isn't showing anyone Garogai. What why wouldn't it he shouted back its always shoe us the one who can break our chains. "That's because we needed to find one who could, the lamp stops working if you have found someone" he replied honesty. The rocky canyon provided little protection from the bitter cold of hell. Aizen was it? Yes... what is it you could need he said with a smile. "Well for one I need you to stop with that fake smile and talk like a normal person. Then I want you to go down to the lowest pit of hell there you will find a prison, just release some power while over it and our plans should move along much faster k, butterfly". " How could a mere sinner see through the plans of a God! he exclaimed.

While in Hell you get a sirtin punishment, for some it torture while for some its relief. We get to see whats going on in the world of the living and sometimes dementions even you can't imagine.. now shut up. "Very well, but when i get back I want to know more about the other dementions you see". With that Azien dropped in to the fourth layer of hell, the flares of lave biting at his skin threatening to burn him alive. _Dam I can't release spiritual pressure to protect my self or the guradians will come. _As he searched for an area with what could hide a prison, he did not that the one who could show him the way, was an old "friend" of his, as he continued to search almost desperately. A figure watching, waiting for Azein to come, to find him, .. to beg and humiliate himself before him, while he watched from monitors that surrounded him. As the figure readjusted himself on a therapy chair,his eyes closed, while the smooth curve of the chair only complemented the lavish pink designs that covered its surface."Yes he's almost here" the figures eyes opening revealing rage and bloodlust unlike any seen before. "Guardian's prepare your stations, he is coming". The only response was the loud booming of feet as the guardians prepared, there leader standing from his chair, he combined shunpo and sonido as he began to move a speeds even the Goddess of flash would be jealous.

Back at Uraharas

* * *

"Lady Yoruichi where are you" she cried out while becoming more frighttended by the second. "Soi fung" she said anger dripping from her words as her student turned around with a confused look on her face. Her gaze hard as steel and burning with anger she looked as if staring into Soi fungs soul. "Lady Yoruichi" she said softly as if her voice would not work. "You failed" was the only repley as her master words sunk in, and tore her apart. Suddenly with out wasting a second Yoruichi leaped into the air, performing an axe kick as Soi fungs instincts kicked in she dodged to the side with inches to spare. "Lady Yoruichi why are you doing this" as said figure shunpoed, appearing behind her target, preformed a full roundhouse kick to the Soifon flying across the training room, landing quickly from her attack she shunpoed again appearing in front of the now slowing down Soifon as she hit the hard rocky surface. Soifon was still in a daze and was soon brought back to the fight as she was still flying, Yoruichi raised her right leg and held it still as Soifon came crashing into it . The stump where her arm used to be now throbing with pian. "Why Yoruichi" Soifons pleading gaze filled with pain and confusion for the full force attacks of her master. Yoruichi looked down and her, her gaze unchanging and still filled with fury "YOU FAILED THE MISSION BECAUSE YOU WERE DRUNK AND THE TARGET HAS BEEN MISSING FOR TWO DAYS" she shouted as she student suddenly remembered she was here on a mission. She began to sob "I...I'm.. sorry Lady Yoruchi". Pick your self up we also have another pressing matter at the time". Finally standing though having slight difficultly she asked what had happened. "Captain Zaraki is missing and his lieutenant is not touching the candy that was put out for her". "Well that really is troubling, were do we begin". "Urahara and Ikkaku have already left for the soul society so we will begin with the search for Kenpachi while we also monitor the condition of Karakura town". "Why would we need to do that ma'lady", "while you were out a massive electrical storm appeared and supposedly have enough destructive power that one bolt can destroy half the city district." Understood and the targets condition, what the statues on Keigo" Soifung said with a little desperation in her voice as she began to realise that he was gone. "_How is he, is he ok ...Soifin clam down" _said a voice that was immediately recognised as suzumebachi. _" HE is going to be fine you already know that he is powerful enough to withstand_ _being close to Aizen so he will make it trust me"_ she replied trying to sound comforting._ "Wait where were you for that time after I got drunk". " I will tell you later but trust me" "fine we have to go". _

they finished just in time as a massive spiritual pressure was felt out side the training room as both women made their way out. They were faced with some of their greatest enemy's. The once thought fallen or forgotten foes appearing before them with seeming increased abilities since the last time they encountered. The warriors stood in front or their old enemy's as Grimmjow walked forward from the garganta and said raising his hand to get their attention. He spoke and his voice seemed to carry for miles as all the spiritually aware people hear him clearly: even regular humans stopping, with confused faces as if the world had just spoke, all the cars roars became low and quiet. allowing his voice to carry on across what seemed to be the entire island. **"I am Grimmjow Jagerjaques,.. King of Hueco Mundo and I bring a message. **

**AN: the Sixth Chapter is up, omg what a tesse well anyway reviews are very welcome so send them in. THe next chapter will be written in the next few day while i post new storys and junk that has been on my mind making me crazy. **


	7. Chapter 7 escaped

**The sence were thunderstorm are described are from my own love of the almost unimaginable power that they hold. Thanks for reading and loving the story review bye laughs like Kenny we'll dispersing from view. **

Disclaimer: i don't own bleach or any of its characters video games or merchandising or the crazy things my mind make would already be out there.

Recap ending Ch 6

All car's stopped, the roar of their engines becoming low and soft, allowing his voice to carry on for seemed to be the entire city "I am Grimmjow Jagerjaques,... King of Hueco Mundo, and I bring a message."

* * *

Chapter 7 escaped

"Yay" she shouted as she fist bumped into the air, her long time friend and mentor standing by her side looking at her friend as if she were crazy or a four-year old or both. "Soi you have to clam down already, it's just a thunderstorm no reason to get so excited". "What are you taking about, what isn't exciting about a thunder-storm, waving a hand in front of her expressing everything she say's. BEsideds i finaly get to see some lighting in the Soul Socitity so yes i'm excited and i don't care who knows"Hold on there, why is this the first I have heard of your interest in thunderstorms"? Soifons face becomes that of a teenager pointing out the obvius. " You left for a hundred years and you never asked"! (-_-) ...o..k..

"The deep rumbles of power as it rolls across the heavens, the flash of lightning as it rips the sky apart and the wind and rain omg it's almost orgasmic. The rain, heavy and murderous and you can't see fifty feet anywhere while it drenches your clothes and your hair, each drop beating your skin in ecstasy. The wind so strong it would push you over if you didn't stand strong, and it makes the rain dig into your skin like daggers, small small daggers made of pure pleasure no mater how may times you get it, it's almost too much for me". She began to raise her hands too her chest and hugged herself, a gentle smile eyes closed "And when it all comes together" aawww she breathed out in contentment from storms of the past, that was until a cat interrupted her thoughts. "We'll then I'm about to make your day she said with a smirk so signature that it still gives Urahara a fight for his spiritual pressure.

Somewhere in creepy candy store [that rapes children out the back (jk)] sneezes " Are you alright sir" said the owner of a random creepy candy store. "Yes, now I need new kids. What do you have?)JK)

"What what is it" reluctantly coming out of her day dream "you have to tell me" she said grabbing her friends shoulders slightly shaking them. Well I received a notice from Urahara yesterday that Kurakara town and anything within a hundred mile radius is in for the biggest thunderstorm since its ancient times. Thank you just thank you for that information". "Any time" was the reply with a srug "come on its getting dark let go home and get drunk (-_-) no ok good girl now lets move"

They were coming along when they felt the spiritual pressure of three espada level enemy's. Rushing over they quickly found and confronted them.

"What are you doing here, espada" yelled Soifon. She had already begun to realise within seconds that they were out numbered and out classed. Although she had see two of espada before in reports given and personal experience she knew something was different from the last she was taking in the world around her reading herself for the imposing battle. The crisp air felt like honey in her lungs, the gentle breeze caused goose bumps in all the right ways. It was about nice 54, 5:30 in the middle of fall. The thunderstorm picking up as it begin to roar with deep thunder but no lightning or rain. She smirked to her self, the perfect atmosphere for killing. She looked over to the armored warrior couldn't see for sure but the aura coming from the armored one could only be one person."_Shit it's that skeleton espada i fought, uuhh what was his name. Of course his name is Barragan the second espada". _The armored figure nelte down next to Grimmjow Meeting Barragan was bringing back very quick and extremely painful waves of memory's of the battle. She was still frozen as he jumped down from where he was floating, walking towards her takeing off his helmet placing it under his right arm. She was beginning to come out of her daze when he was inches away but by the time she was in control again he had touched her. Her eyes closing, she jumped back prepared for the worst. "Soifon" a cry rang out revealing it to be Yoruichi as she tried to move to save her former subordinate and long time friend. The thunderstorm had brought cool air with it they were only a short time until the storm all in it path away.

_"NO_ _it's over there not enough of my arm left to cut off". I can still warn lady_ Yod- There's nothing, she realised as she began to think of a way in which this made sense Whats happening, he touched my arm- well stump and their was no pain. She began to try to move her stump and for there was no pain, as if the still severed muscles didn't feel pain. Yoruichi stopped, amazed at what she was seeing. "What's your game espatda, every word dripping with venom". "There is no game Lady Soi, but I do wish to undo the damage of the past". His face softening as he spoke, his eyes sad as he looked at her showing no hatred only honesty. This caused her to belive something else entirely. You would make a good assassin, trying to get me to lower my garde then get close for the kill, but that trick won't work on me. Then again what the hell is with calling me "Lady Soi" "You miss understand, but that is understandable he begain to explian. Grimmjow, fed up with watching and at what Soifon said began to speck his voice loud enough for them to hear. "Remember Barggaran we are still on a mission, Harbiel go help him".

Now of all times Yoruichi's warrior instinct /common fucking sence kicked in and decided to finally try and save her student but at speeds even she would barely be able to stay ahead of Grimmjow appeared in front of her and said " Not so fast, Goddess of flash we have other business to attend to". As they were speaking Soifon had been restrained by Harribel her right arm pinned behind her back as she tried to struggle. Sweat dripping off her skin, the pain in her left shoulder returning she began to feel tired all over as she near slumped into the Espadas grasp. Barggaran began to walk toward them, placing his left hand on her shoulder her began to summon power to his hand but instead of being black like his respaira his hand glowed green and the effects where felt immediately. Soifon began to lose control of her body due to the relief of feeling nothing in her shoulder but a little tickle and something else. To those around her they saw the green glow from Barrgaran hand begin to sep into the wound and in almost hollow like manner Soifons arm began to grow back. As he was fishing Haribel let go and returned to Grimmjows side as Barggran stepped back leaving Soifon in a daze, staring into space, breathless as she appeared to have a genital smile on her lips as she began to return to returned from the fantasy Barggrans power had her under and she loved ever second of it. She turned to the espada who not moments ago she believed was her greatest enemy "Why do that for me".

While Barragarn was healing Soifon -

" Not so fast, Goddess of flash we have other business to attend to". "What are you talking about, I have no dealing with the espada" she said takeing a rare seriousness as she tried to hold back her anger. Key word "Tired" Grimmjow noticed and quickly dismissed any doubts the flash master had. "Kenpachi will fill you in, but for now you will remain in Hueco Mundo" he said as he tore open a portal and ushered her into it, giving his word that all she had to do was flare a little spiritual pressure and the hollows would leave her alone. Seeing her student being healed she put a little faith in the espada and a lot in pure luck that a surtin substitute never seamed to run out of. She would also gather information as to why Kenpachi was there. " And what if i don't go want to get in" she said with a smirk. GRimmjow mearly had an anooyed look on his face as he kicked in the ass from behind sending her staight to Hueco Mundo.

Soifon never got her answer from Barggrarn as she was interrupted as said "strawberry" appeared already in spiritual form blade ready and yelled out to the Espada demanding to know what they were doing here. Grimmjow had already returned to his original spot so Haribel flash stepped in front of him and said calmly " Stay quiet for a moment and the King will explain. Ichigo decided to use what litte common sence he had and stood down and shut upfor once in his fucking life. Grimmjow again began to speck as if his voice was carried for miles, once again the cars roars became a low dull purr before the voice spoke to them all" I am Grimmjow Jagerjaques, King of Hueco Mundo and the message I bring is for you: in one week's time HE will return be prepared, but do not fear mortals his rage is not for you ".

His face becoming cold as he continued "As for his enemy's savor your last moments, you will be cursed to rot in the darkest depths of your own personal hell." looking little to the right and down knowing full who and what was listening. He flashed in front of a recovered Soifon and quickly raised both hands and said "_Send where one can not go,_as a light blue sphere grew in his hands_ stand when all others fall, walk in blackest flames, pass through screaming showdows into light of dawn"_ firing the sphere it hit the mark dead center, many expected Soifon to fall to the ground but where breathless as when the smoke cleared their was nothing, not even ashes .He began to walk back along with Harribel and Barrgaran, he then turn to Ichigo and said "Tell the Soul Society of this but tell the old man you know whats going on he'll take it from there". With that the opened a garganta and went back to their home while the thunderstorm seemed to let loose the first of many lightning bolts as it began to rain hard. Ichigo stood still the rain barely regeresting until he felt a hand on his shoulder it turned out to be Urahara no longer did he have his clogs as his shirt was becoming drenched in the cold beating rain. His eyes were downcast as Ichigo began to speck, even Ichigo eyes held the sadness he couldn't fight "Urahara" he fumbled to begin " I was on my way but then they took Yoruichi then Soifon was killed I think. I don't know what to do"."I don't know ether but lets get back to the shop Rukia should be back by , wait are the kids, are they safe. Ichigo your kids are safe there's a 80's level kido protecting them and your wife is with them. Ichigo sighed in relief as they made their way back to the shop. The rain of the storm washed aways some of their problems, but reminded them of the loses of that day. For it only started to rain when Yoruichi was captured and Soifon died.

IN HELL 

**"Just a few more days and it will be complete, then I need to find HIM"**a figure in front of the window to a prision said. A very anooyed replie came from his subordinate "Will you plese stop trying to sound like an badass and help gather up the rest of the trash" "Damn it you take away all the fun this place has to offer" he repled in a childish voice, as if to sound sad. "Someone has to of you would turn Hell into an amusment park, this is Hell there is not Fun" his contered again. "Fine, but you try to stall then useing the graduins, besides" he said stepping away from the prison window opening his eyes, filled with joy, and a small smile graceing his lips," I get her, I finally get to hold her again, I'll be back Ulquaoria ... so don't wait up". "But were are you going" he said as the figure stepped outside onto a ledge and looked back and replied with complete and utrr seroicusness that sent a shiver down Ulquaoras spine " " The darkest depthes of HELL. 

"About time ass hole what took you so long, becasue the gardiuoms are acting strange and it pissin me off". "As much as i want to kill you for that we need to get out of her quick i ran into some people and they are not freindly." "There the poratls opening get out quick" the all stepped out into the free and open air "We couldn't have done it without out you, three chearis for Saysle, were FREE!

**AN: Have fun fiugureing out whos doing what kenpachi laufgh ahahahahahahah aannyy way the 7th and longest chapter yay and i got this other storys out of my head so i can and probubly will fouces on this but i will tell you finals are coming up in less than a mouth so dodn't go crazy waiting Now click review and says something that would be fantastice (this is the lonest run on sentance i have ever made). This is espadaforever say goodnight. _And don't let the hollows bit. :)**


End file.
